


Captain Tightpants

by Jadzia_Bear



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just where did those tight pants come from?</p>
<p>Set during Shindig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Tightpants

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written as a double drabble (exactly 200 words) for fanfiction.net but I made a couple of tweaks before posting it here so I think it's now 199 ;)
> 
> Beta'd by jackwabbit. Thanks go to CalmintheChaos for this brilliant and tenacious little plot bunny, and to Ella Greggs for everything always : )

"Right size and everything," Kaylee beamed as she examined the mountainous pink layer cake Mal had put in her bunk. "I think I got some makeup round here somewhere. Oh! What'll I do with my hair?" she asked, eyes lighting up.

"Whatever you do, make it quick. We got ourselves a party to get to," said Mal.

"What about you, Cap'n?" Kaylee asked. "What are you gonna wear?"

Mal hauled himself up the ladder to the corridor above. "Don't you worry 'bout me," he called over his shoulder. "You just get started on cleanin' the grease out from under your nails. Meet you at the top of the ramp in thirty."

He made his way towards the lower decks. After buying Kaylee's dress, he'd had just enough of Badger's coin left to get himself a nice shirt and jacket, but there was one crucial part of the ensemble he still had to sort.

He wasn't sure which felt more ridiculous, hauling two tons of dress-shaped cotton candy down the main street of town, or what he was about to do next.

He ducked his head into the infirmary.

"Doc. Got a favour to ask... need to borrow your pants."


End file.
